The present invention relates to a device for quality control of the various types of holograms and three-dimensional images reconstructed directly from the stereoscope. Quality control of the holographic images known as "embossed," visible in white light by reflection, transferred thermally and by other techniques onto flat media such as paper, plastic cards, metal sheets, etc., is currently done with the naked eye because of the current lack of devices capable of qualitatively evaluating the uniformity of the transfer and the effect of the superficial characteristics of the medium (affecting the definition and chromatic distribution of the stereoscopic image). It is state of the art to provide documents for purposes of identification (passports, for example) or access to given areas or security or access to so-called "cash dispensers" with holograms (where the hologram has the sole function of conferring value upon the document), the authenticity of which is eventually verified solely by the naked eye, since, as we said before, there are no devices suitable for the purpose. It has also been observed that the need is growing to have a device capable of determining the different pallax values of the stereoscopic images reconstituted from a flat surface (transferred by photographic, graphic, holographic or holographic-television techniques and the like) in order to be able to make comparisons of a qualitative nature on the basis of objective values. For that purpose, one must first determine the parallactic variations produced by said images on axes x and y, while the depth with reference to axis z must be determined with respect to the plane on which the perceivable image is registered, whether by transmission, projection or reflection.
The automated graphic representation showing the stereoscopic extension of the examined image with the corresponding data synthesized on a map thus becomes fundamental. The map makes it posssible, in fact, to identify the progression of the various parameters, particularly for holographic objects with either conventional or differentiated typology, of the images reconstructed from the individual hologram, images that may be virtual, real, transitional, of multiple objects, etc.